Forever and Always
by Zerolover1865
Summary: Viola is at Illiriya now and with Duke. What happens when something happens to Viola that makes it hard for him to love her. Will Duke be able to stay by her an love her like he promised? Forever and always. Or will it be too much? Read and find out.
1. I love you

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo Hey everyone! I'm back. I'm really sorry for not updateing but I've decided to make it up to all of you by trying my hand at a She's The Man fic. I love this movie and Channing Tatum as well as Amanda Bynes. Hope you like. R&R please. xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

Viola gently swayed to the music. She was just happy to have the debutante thing over with. Well, that and the fact that she was in the arms of the man she loved.

"I love you." She whispered.

"What did you say?" Duke asked.

"I said I love you" She repeated.

A smile broke out across Duke's face. He leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you too. Forever and always." He whispered agaist her lips. She smiled and tightend her grip on him while he pulled her closer.

Now Duke wanted to ask her the question that had been bugging him since he discovered that Viola was indeed a girl and not her brother, Sebastian, whom she had been impersonating for two weeks until the real Sebastian came back from London. Even though he was upest that she had lied to him he realized that he loved her and decided to escourt her. Now he was just happy that they had talked everything out and she was in his arms. However, that didn't solve the problem of him asking her the question on his mind. Duke took a deep breath and asked her anyway.

"So... does this mean that you're staying at Illiriya or... what?" He asked. He was nervous about her reaction. He didn't want to offend her by her thinking that he was assuming that she would stay just because she said that she loved him or anything. He was happy as long as he could see her and she was okay.

"Well, I talked to my mom and she said that she would talk to the principal and that you could stay the weekend with me. That is if you want." Viola said. She stared into Duke's eyes, trying to gauge his reaction.

Suddenly Viola's lips were once again claimed by his.

After they had danced all night, they headed to Viola's house. The ride home was quiet. With Duke driving and Viola sleeping there wasn't much talking. They had decided to go to Illiriya and grab some stuff before they headed to Viola's. Duke looked at her. She had her head on his shoulder while his arm was wrapped around her. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. When they arrived at the house he gently slid her off of his shoulder. He retrieved the bags and put them upstairs. Once he put them upstairs he came back for Viola. He leaned down to her.

"Viola. It's time to get up sweetie." Duke whispered as he stroked her hair. She stirred and her eyes opened slowly.

"I don't wanna." Viola said, her words kinda slurred.

"I know but you have too." Duke explained. Viola gave in and got out of the car, with the help of her boyfriend who held her hand to help steady her.

Suddenly, Viola was swept off her feet, literaly. Duke had scooped her into his arms and carried her all the way upstairs to her room. Duke gently laid her on her queen sized bed. He then began to remove her heels. After removing them he then moved on to her hair. He took out every clip and pin. He massaged her head to give her some relife. He then thought that she would be more comforatable without her stockings but then stopped.

_"What if she doesn't want me to. Oh God, how do I ask her for permission without her thinking I'm a pervert?"_ Duke asked himself.

"Viola? Baby, you awake?" Duke asked. She nodded

"Would it be okay if I removed your stockings?" Duke asked. Again she nodded.

"Okay. I'm gonna take them off and that's it. I promise." Duke then reached up her dress up to her waist until he found the edge of the thin material. Once he got the band in his grasp he pulled it down past her thighs, knees, calfs and to her ankels. He pulled it off completly and dropped it on the floor. He began to softly massage her feet but when she groaned he immediatly stopped out of concern that he had hurt her.

"Did I hurt you?" Concern was evident in his voice.

"No. I just need to get out of this dress." Viola stood up. She turned her back to him.

"Un-zip me." Viola said knowing he was probably looking at her with a confused expression on his face. Duke obeyed and unzipped her dress. Viola turned to face him. She was holding her dress front so it wouldn't fall off. They decided to change into more comforatable clothing. Duke just changed into a pair of long, grey sweats. While he was waiting for Viola to return from her bathroom he looked around the room. He noticed that her walls were black with neaon pink, yellow, blue, white, orange, green, purple, and red splattered on them. He knew tha Vi loved the dark. Her bed was queen sized with black and emerald green duevet and green satin pillows. She had hardwood floors with a neaon rainbow circular throw rug in the center. On the rug was a neaon rainbow beanbag. She had a brick fireplace on the left wall of her room. She also had a balcony with french glass doors tha led to it. To cover the french doors were shear neaon rainbow curtains. She also had a bathroom attached to it, which she was currently occupying. There were overstuffed chairs and a large loveseat infront of the fireplace as well as a decent sized coffeetable. There were soccer posters and pictures everywhere. There were even band and skateboard posters. her room was amazing, not to mention huge.

He knew Viola wasn't a normal girl. Not only was she a soccer player but a skater chick. She loved skatebording and when she wasn't wearing her school or soccer uniform, she was wearing skinn jeans and a band-tee. She also could sing. She didn't know that Duke knew but he overheard her practicing with Sebastian and his band one time. She had an amazing voice. Plus, she could fight. She was on a fight team when she was younger and she goes everyonce in a while to teach the other kids. She was an amazing girl and Duke felt so lucky to have her.

When Viola returned Duke saw that all of her makeup was gone, her hair was down and perfectly straight, and she had changed into a pair of light purple short shorts and a tight black tank.

"Hey." Viola said, crossing the distance between them. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head agaist his bear chest. She loved these moments. The moments when it was just the two of them. Even when she was posing as her brother and Duke thought she was a guy she still loved those moments.

"Hey yourself." Duke laughed as he wrapped her in his arms. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips. She smiled and leaned into him even more. As they stood there in each others arms, Duke could feel Viola's body start to go limp.

"Baby, you're tired. Why don't we go to bed? You can't stay awake, it's not good for you. I know you've been stressed these past few days, even when you were dressed as your brother, I knew you were stressed. Only I thought Sebastian was stressed and not you."

"I knw and I'm sorry for being so stressed and tired." Viola apologized.

"There's no reason to be sorry. It doesn't bother me. As long as your happy and safe, that's all that matters." Duke kissed the top of her head.

"Okay. We can go to bed." With that they crawled into bed. Viola reached over and turned off her lap that was beside her bed. She and Duke crawled under the covers. Duke wrapped her in his arms. Viola's body was pressed against his. He back was pressed against his chest, her legs were entangled in his and one of her arms was holding his han above her head while the other rested on his around her waist. That night they fell asleep in eachothers arms, where they belonged and dreamt of eachother. But not before they had said the three mist important words of them all.

I love you.

**xoxox I hope you liked it. I tried to make it as long as possiable. Let me know how it was. R&R, please an thank you. I also want to say thanks to those of you who reviewd an read my other stuff. Check out my profile other writeings if you whish. Bye! xoxox**


	2. Nightmares

**xoxoxoxo Hey everyone, I hope that you like this chapter and hope you enjoy. Please give me some feedback. xoxoxoxo**

Everything in the house was quiet. Not a sound erupted from it. Everything was peaceful, exept for one thing. Acutually it was a person. Viola to be specifically. Viola was tossing and turning wildly. Despite her countinueous tossing, Duke was still asleep. Viola was dreaming a total and complete nightmare.

_She was running. Her legs burned with an intensity. How long had she been running? She had no clue but she knew she had to keep runing or else they would get her. Wait. Or else who would get her? Wherever she was was similar to the Illiriya campus. It was night considering it was dark. She was wearing workout clothes. Viola was guessing that she must have gone for a midight run. That would explain why she was running but not who or what she was running from. She knew she was scared. No she was beyond scared, she was terrifiyed. Viola was confused and lost. Where was Duke? She wanted Duke._

_Suddenly Something hit Viola. She was on the ground. She couldn't see anything but she felt a sharp, excrutianting pain take over her body. She tried to wringgle free. She tuned, kicked, clawed and fought but that only made it worse. She couldn't take it anymore. She released that bloodcurdling scream that had built up inside her throat. _

_Then everything went black._

Viola's scream rang throughout the dark room. Duke woke with a start. He looked over to his side but could see nothing. He reached over to the bedside table to turn on the lamp. With some light in the room he could finally see the source of the sound. Beside him was a screaming Viola. She was thrashing wildly while screaming and mumbling.

"Get away! No let go! Help!" Viola screamed. Duke shifted his weight so that he was over her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her down.

"No get away! Please stop! No!" Viola countinued to scream.

"Vi! Wake up! Viola! Baby, wake up!" Duke screamed as he shook her violently. Suddenly the screaming ceased. Viola's eyes opened and she was breathing hard, almost gasping for air.

Tears had stained her face while fresh ones began to fall. She looked up into Duke's eyes. They were soft and caring. His eyes were a loving green. She began to calm down. When realization hit her, Viola launched herself at Duke. He caught her and landed on his back on the bed. Her arms were locked around his neck and his arms around her waist. Viola pressed herself agaist Duke. She needed to know that he was real and not a dream. She needed him right now.

Duke held Viola close to him. He sensed that she needed him. He rubbed her back and stroked her hair while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Nothing seemed to completly calm her down. Duke felt Viola's body give a violent shake and he heard a sob escape her lips. He just held her close knowing that's what she needed. She just needed to be held.

_'What could have scared her this bad? She's never been this scared before. Oh Vi.' _Duke thought to himself. He managed to pull himself up into a sitting position without letting Viola go. He pulled her away at arms length. What he saw broke his heart. Before him was the woman he loved and she was hurt. Viola was a mess. He normally perfect and straight hair was mussed from her failed attempts at sleep. Her clothes were rumpled and her face was stained and streaked with tears. Duke thought she was still beautiful.

"Viola, what's wrong? Hm? Why are you crying?" Duke asked as he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"I-I was running and th-then i was knocked to the ground a-and there was a pain. I tried to get free but I couldn't." Viola explained to the best of her ability. Now that she thought about it the more she felt crazy. Duke pulled her closer.

"It was just a dream. You had a nightmare. It's okay. I'm here. You're safe now." Duke rocked her gently.

Somehow Duke's words didn't seem to sooth the probing sense in the back of Viola's mind. Viola felt that it was more than just a nighmare. However she didn't voice this to Duke not wanting to make him upset. Instead she pushed the thought in the back of her mind and relaxed in her boyfriends arms. For the first time that night Viola was able to go to sleep.

**xoxoxoxo I hope you like it. Sorry if it was kinda short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. R&R please and thank you! xoxoxoxo**


	3. Morning Routine

**xoxoxoxo Hey everyone! Hope you like this next chapter. Please R&R. xoxoxoxo**

The next morning everything went smoother than the previous night. Viola woke up before Duke so she decided to take a shower and everything. Viola walked to her gigantic walk – in closet. She went over to the left wall. She scanned it until she found something that spiked her interest.

Viola had been searching for about five minutes when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. She went over to a rack with a cornucopia of clothes. She pulled a pair of extremely tight black, dark wash, Volcom skinny jeans. That's when she an outfit formed in her head.

After about three more minutes, Viola had found a black Abby Dawn shirt with rainbow colored skulls and a My Chemical Romance jacket and a pair of Plain Bandana World Industrials.

Once she checked herself in the mirror and was satisfied, she moved on to her hair. Viola walked out of her closet and to her vanity. She peered in the mirror and looked at the reflection that it portrayed. In the reflection she saw her boyfriend, asleep, on her bed. She smiled at the image. He looked so innocent, like a small child.

Viola focused back to herself. She played with her hair for a while until she decided what she wanted. Viola pulled her hair up into a high ponytail with her bangs crossing over to the right. She put a black clip behind her ear to hold her bangs in place. She then moved on to makeup. She put on some eyeliner and mascara and some clear lip gloss. Then she put in her big platinum silver hoop earrings in.

By the time Viola was done getting dressed Duke was awake. When he woke up he looked around the room only to see Viola dancing around with her iPod plugged into her ears. Duke smiled at her. She was so carefree, happy, and so certain. She knew who she was and wasn't going to change. He wouldn't ever have her change. Never.

Duke got out of the bed and snuck up behind her. He gripped her waist firmly and felt her stiffen under his touch.

Viola swung her arms back, aiming for the person behind her. Suddenly her hand made contact and a loud groan came from behind her.

She spun around.

"Duke!!!"

**xoxoxo I know its short but I've been really busy and I just wanted to give you guys something. I even left you with a cliffy. Hope you enjoy my small gift xoxoxox**


End file.
